Someone Like You
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson switches tactics to force Severus Snape to reveal his unwavering emotions for her. Clara knows something is amiss, especially after he throws her out of his private quarters. Severus SnapexOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


The piercing sound of the door slamming shut jumbled Clara. What had she done to make this man so angry? The young witch had finally come up with an assumption for him. He always ran away from his problems, just like he had done a few seconds earlier. She also came to notice that he didn't like a confrontation without an audience to watch or enjoy it with him.

As quickly as she could, Clara took her sopping clothes off and dropped them on the mantle of the fireplace. Figuring that it was kicking out plenty of heat, the clothes would dry quickly enough. Clara checked over her shoulder to ensure he was still locked up in his room before she slipped on his soft white shirt and a pair of boxer shorts he had given her. She smiled at herself. It would have been years before she would have guessed that she was going to wear anything belonging to this man.

Blond hair flew past her thin shoulders as she rushed up the steps to his door. This was going to be settled once and for all. He was getting on her last nerve with his random mood swings. Even she wasn't that bad! Clara took the time to try and get her hair to lay as flat as it was going to go at that given moment before she knocked on his door. Patiently waiting, there was still no response from him. Clara was done. She threw open the door with such force, the hinges rattled and dust flew from the wall.

"Severus!" she growled.

Snape was sitting on the edge of his bed, head in hands. He looked up when she called out his name, but he looked lethal. There was murder in his eyes and he was showing no sign of trying to hide it. She stumbled back, but regained her composure after a few short moments. Clara was trying to look as angry as possible in hopes of maybe scaring him a bit. Clara was doing a miserable job however.

"I don't remember giving you permission to enter my personal quarters," he spat, standing up. "Get out!"

"No," she held her ground as he approached. "I want to know what your problem is!"

Severus was done listening to the child. He held the door open and motioned for her to leave, but she didn't budge. "I said leave you insolent brat!"

"Not until I have answers from you." Clara said as calmly as she could. "Plus, it would look bad if I was caught in the hallways wearing your clothes coming from your office, would it not?"

His lip curled into a vicious snarl. "If I have to drag you out of here by your hair I will do so! LEAVE ME!"

"Alright Amycus," she rolled her eyes and sat on his bed. "You need to chill."

Sev slammed the door shut and stalked over to the bed. He grabbed her by her thin wrist and yanked her up. She let out a yelp as he shoved her towards the door. Clara slammed against the wood with one more flick of his wrist. She glared at him this time. There was no way she was going to allow a man to throw her about.

"Okay greasy git! It is on!" she bellowed.

A flash of red was all Severus saw when all of the wind was knocked out of his chest. She stood above him, assassination written on her face. He definitely struck a nerve with her. She wasn't going to play nice anymore with him or anyone. Just as he started to get up a small hand came across his face leaving a red handprint on his cheek. He barely even glanced up to see a fist coming from the opposite direction and nailed him squarely in the jaw. She kicked him in torso, doubling Snape over.

"I want answers now!" Clara screeched. "So tell me why the hell you are being a dick! I am sick of this love hate thing you have going on. Are you bipolar or schizophrenic by any chance?"

Finally making it to his feet, he towered above Clara by at least eight inches. "If you hit me one more time, I will be happy to sit in Azkaban for the rest of my life if I get the pleasure of killing you."

"Please do Severus," she pleaded him to swing at her.

"I am not bipolar or have any sort of psychological problem, thank you very much," he informed her, rubbing his face.

"You could have fooled me," she walked away from him and paced along the wall.

"Stop pacing, you are making me nervous," he grunted and sat back down on his bed. "You want to know my problem? It's you!"

Clara's head flew up so fast Snape was surprised that nothing was broken. "How am I the issue? You act as if I have been a problematic student for years, but I have only attended for a few months Severus! Please tell me what I have done so wrong that you hate me as much as you do!"

Severus shook his head. "Can't you just leave? I am tired of your incompetence!"

"See! You are the one with problems. I am trying to talk about it but you just want to send me away. You are the one running from your problems Severus, not me. Let's just talk about it like normal people," Clara stood in front of him finally. "Severus, I'm not going to hurt you like everyone else does."

The man looked up at her and dropped one of his hands. "So you aren't going to hurt me? Yet, you just used me as a human punching bag."

Her mouth formed an "O", but the soft sound of his chuckling made her ease up. If Clara heard correctly it was the first time she had heard a genuine laugh from him. To be honest it was scary, but the sound made her insides melt away. There was something about the way he chortled that just made her smile to herself.

Clara knelt down in front of him. She peered up into his eyes. Severus looked down at her and his heart broke. She cared about him enough to actually hit him, and to most people that sounded insane. But there was something incredibly deeper about that statement. She was able to stand up to him fearlessly and didn't care about the consequences. She was unbelievably brave. Clara didn't deserve to be sitting on the floor like she was. Swiftly, he lifted her to the bed beside himself.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

He didn't respond. "So, are you going to tell me why you are acting this way? I can sit here all day if I must."

"You just don't quit do you?" Snape sighed and smirked when she shook her head. "Clara, I act like this because I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt, let alone almost dead. You were acting reckless and it bothered me. I just need you to be safe…you mean too much to me…"

She had to be dreaming. Severus Snape just admitted his feelings to her. Clara stood up and began her pacing once more. This was just a year full of surprises and twists and turns. Things were what they seemed she had realized. She felt two hands on her shoulders hold her back from pacing. He wrapped both arms around her waist and put his head on her left shoulder.

"Stop pacing please, it is going to be ok." Snape whispered. "And I am being serious Clara, I truly care about you."

The feisty blonde leaned back into his torso. "This isn't real."

"Yes it is…the kiss on the mountain, the kiss the other day, what I am telling you now, it is all real and I mean every word of it," his soft breaths tickled her neck. "You need to sit down and let your body rest. It is still recharging from your near death experience. Go lay on my bed."

She didn't argue with him anymore. What point was there? He was going to have his way whether she wanted him to or not. She slipped into his black satin sheets and let her body relax. She felt him lie down next to her and wrap his thick black fur blanket around her. He planned on staying next to her in case anything happened again and he was determined to protect her at any cost.


End file.
